


celemek kita satu pasang yang serupa

by yoonagi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Tiny Angst, asupan wildlight untuk hil, dialog semi-baku, failed attempt to write crack, met ultah hil!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Sebagian diri Wild tidak pernah hilang darinya.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	celemek kita satu pasang yang serupa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gremlinosaurs_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlinosaurs_00/gifts).



> Fic ini nggak sebegitu panjang dan ditulis ngebut di sela-sela perkuliahan, tapi semoga kamu suka. Untuk Hilwa, selamat ulang tahun!
> 
> LU milik Jojo.

“Lihat.”

Twilight tergagu. Ia sekali lagi menyadari betapa sulitnya memaknai keinginan Wild, yang mungkin mengira mereka berdua punya sinyal telepati lebih kencang dari dikabulkannya doa-doa mereka pada Dewi Hylia. Beberapa kali ia ajukan pandang yang sama ke arah Wild, ke arah wajah yang penuh emosi itu beserta lengan terpajan yang diulurkan untuk Twilight. Wajah atau lengan? Apa yang perlu dilihat?

“Tanganku kena panci panas.”

_Oh._

Barulah yang disebut-sebut itu tampak dalam amatan Twilight. Luka bakar melintang masih bersemu kemerahan, menyembul percaya diri tak begitu jauh di atas pergelangan tangan. “Sudah dioles salep, ‘kan?” tanya Twilight kemudian, sebelah alis dinaikkan.

Wild mengangguk, tapi wajahnya masih masam. Aneh betul, batin Twilight. Lagaknya seolah baru pertama kali mendapat luka bakar, padahal sekujur tubuh pemuda itu dipenuhi torehan sayat, jejas, dan lecet. Seharusnya ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus tubuh dan luka-lukanya sendiri. “Kenapa?” timpal Twilight, selagi lelaki di hadapannya mulai memilin lengan baju semakin naik ke atas. “Butuh obat lagi?”

Wild menggeleng. “Aku harus masak lagi.”

Kini ia terdengar mirip istri muda yang menyesali keputusan menikah dengan suami pemalas.

Susah payah Twilight berusaha untuk tidak menghela napas. “Kamu boleh istirahat hari ini, kok—kalau mau.”

Lantas, hela napas yang ditahan-tahan itu justru lepas dari mulut Wild. “Terus?” Tanpa sepenuhnya mendongak, sorot tajam matanya diarahkan ke Twilight. “Nanti kalian makan apa?”

“Gampang, lah,” jawab pemuda itu sambil lalu. “Improvisasi.”

Wild memutar bola matanya, jengah. _Jadi Hylian itu harus solutif_ , demikian ungkapan bijak dari Warriors, namun tak satupun di antara mereka bersembilan yang berhasil mewujudkan makna ‘solutif’ dalam urusan memasak—kecuali dirinya. Jika ‘solutif’ saja gagal, barangkali ‘improvisasi’ pada kamus Twilight artinya sup yang terlalu cair dan air yang terlalu kental.

“Nggak, deh.” Mengabaikan tanda tanya di ekspresi lelaki berambut cokelat itu, Wild berbalik dan melangkah menuju sungai yang bersembunyi di antara baris pepohonan. “Mending aku makan masakanku sendiri,” tambahnya, setengah berteriak.

Masih kentara nada jengkel dalam seruan pemuda itu, dan Twilight cukup memakluminya. Wild boleh kesal, capek, atau menerima konsekuensi tangannya dicium pantat panci puluhan kali. Ia boleh menghampiri Twilight di pagi buta atau larut malam hanya untuk mengomel, mengeluhkan beratnya hidup menyuapi mulut delapan manusia yang selalu lapar, tapi Twilight tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya berhenti. Ia tahu, Wild terlanjur mencintai tungku api dan orang-orang yang duduk mengelilinginya.

//

“Twi?”

“Hm?”

“Aku pengin sendok sayur.”

_Hylia_ , apa gerangan yang dibisikkan bintang-bintang pada telinga Wild? Ini hari yang melelahkan dan Twilight butuh istirahat— _tidur_. Ini memang bukan kali pertama, sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak malam-malam yang ia habiskan tanpa terpejam, setidaknya sampai Wild lelah menyeka air mata atau bosan mengungkapkan isi hati yang dirinya sendiri pun tak betul-betul paham. Kalau ini tentang memori yang tak pernah berhenti digali oleh Wild, Twilight tak keberatan sama sekali. Namun, agaknya sendok sayur bisa menunggu sampai pagi.

“Besok beli.” Dengan kelopak mata terpejam, pemuda itu berikan respon seadanya, apa pun yang kebetulan melintas di benak yang kesadarannya sisa setengah.

Di sebelahnya, Wild justru setia bertukar pandang dengan luminans objek-objek angkasa. Mereka menyapanya bergantian, barangkali membisikkan hal aneh-aneh pada pemuda malang itu—entah itu peralatan memasak atau rahasia-rahasia yang disembunyikan semesta darinya. “Twi,” panggilnya lagi. Napasnya begitu teratur, seolah sebagian tubuhnya telah tertidur.

Twilight tidak repot-repot menjawab. Ia cuma mengubah posisi tidur, kini berbaring menghadap sosok Wild yang tampak temaram di bawah binar rembulan.

“Dulu ibuku punya dapur tercantik di dunia.”

Jantung Twilight seolah berhenti berdenyut. Di hadapannya, sepasang manik berlau itu memantulkan kerlip dirgantara. Kesadarannya bagai tersedot kembali bersama serpih-serpih kenangan yang menemukan jalan pulang ke sudut ingatan Wild. “Dapur itu kecil dan selalu sibuk.” Sang pemuda melanjutkan, dalam suaranya ada rindu yang begitu lama terselap. “Kadang-kadang, aromanya manis—mirip pai buah. Tapi seringnya aroma yang bikin lapar, seingatku.”

Cerita itu berlanjut melalui gambaran samar-samar tentang stoples kaca berisi selai buah-buahan yang berderet di rak, warna-warna yang berkelir seiring matahari terbit dan tenggelam di luar jendela. Tentang dinding yang _entah kenapa tidak pernah kelihatan kusam, mungkin ayah mengecatnya setahun sekali_ , _kalau lantainya selalu bersih karena ibu pasti rajin menyikatnya_.

Twilight tersadar ain itu diam tak mengerjap. Barangkali, satu kali kelopak matanya berkedip maka pantulan bintang-bintang di sana akan pecah serupa porselen yang duduk di suatu sudut milik dapur dalam angan-angan mereka. Barangkali sebagian diri Wild takut angan itu akan pergi menyusul kegelapan. Barangkali ia hanya terlalu lelah—lelah bersedih lalu menangisi hal-hal yang tak pernah diingatnya dengan sempurna.

Twilight mengambil napas. “Besok,” ucapnya, berusaha mencuri atensi Wild dari bumantara yang memabukkan, “kita bisa beli seribu sendok yang berbeda.”

Usaha itu tidak gagal—sebagaimana usaha-usaha lain yang dilakukan Twilight untuk mengusir kelam, mengundang kembali kurva di bibir keduanya. Wild melempar lirikan padanya, selagi ia melanjutkan, “Nanti, waktu pulang, kita tata dapurmu jadi dapur tercantik kedua di dunia.”

Suara tawa Wild menerobos sunyi malam. Sebelum membiarkan Twilight bertamu ke mimpi ke sekian tentang kambing-kambing kesayangannya, ia berceletuk, “ _If i was in a coma how long would you wait for me?_ ”

“ _Of course_.”

“ _How long anjing kok of course._ ”


End file.
